Ketsueki no Oshiro
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: Castle of Blood  Drabbles and One-shots inspired by Kanon Wakeshima!So far in order : kag-Itachi,Wesker,Shisui,Suigetsu,Naraku.Saku-Madara,Deidara,Karl.   EVERY TENTH CHAPTER WILL BE A ONE-SHOT, NOT A DRABBLE.
1. Drabble 1: ItaKag

Ketsueki no Oshiro~Castle of Blood

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES.

Drabble 1: ItaKag

"Even if you kill me…I'll love you still…."

One last kiss-tasting of blood, and she fell.

His katana left a gaping hole in her chest, and he wondered at the irony as he walked away. His eyes were dark, but shined wetly despite his cold expression.

Behind him, watching him leave as she died, was Kagome Higurashi. His fiancé.

"I….tachi…I love….you." She gasped painfully "I-…sor…ry…"

He felt his heart beat painfully as her eyes dulled.

He had loved her to.

Owari~

A.N.-every tenth chapter will be a ONESHOT, not a drabble! Requests are welcome!


	2. Drabble 2: WeskerKag

Ketsueki no Oshiro~Castle of Blood

Standard Disclaimer applies! I'M ON A ROLL TODAY!

Drabble 2: WeskerKag

_I'll always be there, Wesker. Even if you don't want me to be._

And that was the problem. he never **didn't** want her. it was becoming a distraction. A nuisance.

_Wesker, let me help with that! C'mon, quit being so stubborn!_

Tch. He's not stubborn. The term is 'determined'.

_Wesker! Quit that-leave Kira alone!_

He's a mutated, full grown **hound**. Not a puppy!

_Wesker...I-I...I'm sorry..._

Sorry doesn't cut it, Kagome.

_I...love y-you...Albert..._

You left. However unwillingly, you left.

Angry eyes glared at a photo of said woman.

"Death is no escape, Kagome...I'll find you."

He chuckled darkly.

"You're mine. Not even those damn Redfields can take you away!"


	3. Drabble 3: ShisuiKag

Ketsueki no Oshiro~Castle of Blood

Standard disclaimer applies

Drabble 3: ShisuiKag

"Shisui, please..."

"You know I can't." He sighed as his wife-yes, wife, pleaded with him.

"I know the elders are cautious of him, but-"

"Shh. No more. I must obey the elders, little flower."

With one last kiss, a fond smile filled with love and a pat to her flat stomach, he took off.

She touched the spot their baby was growing in, tears filling her eyes.

"But...I have a bad feeling..." She whispered, crying silently.

The next day, his body was found in the river.

He had drowned.

She sobbed as she mentally screamed at the elders-and at his best friend, Itachi.

She knew the elders would get him killed. She knew he'd do his best to protect both her, their unborn child and Itachi. She'd known that he was to die so the elder's could further their plans.

He just hadn't listened to her.

_Shisui..._


	4. Drabble 4:SuigetsuKag

Ketsueki no Oshiro~Castle of Blood

Standard disclaimer applies.

Drabble 4: SuigetsuKag

"Ahh!" Whimpers fell fromm kiss-swollen lips as sharp teeth nipped at sensitive skin.

He snickered.

"I love how responsive you are, Kagome-" He teased, slipping a finger beneath the fabric of her panties. He stroked her once, his fingers grazing her clit and drawing a gasp from her as she trembled.

With another nip to the underside of her breast, he slipped a finger inside her, swallowing her moan with a kiss.

Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer, grinding against his fingers wantonly.

He added another finger, and she moaned, arching.

"Sshh, Kagome-" he growled as a petite hand gripped his rock hard cock.

'Fuck being quiet!' He thought darkly. 'I'm going to make her scream!'

And he did. Over and over again until her voice grew hoarse-and then a few more times just for good measure.

Regardless of the man across the clearing-their leader, as well as her forced-upon husband.

He was a surprisingly heavy sleeper, after all.


	5. Drabble 5: NarakuKag

Ketsueki no Oshiro~Castle of Blood

Standard disclaimer applies!

Drabble 5: NarakuKag

"Damnit! Naraku!"

The struggling female cursed, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed.

"Patience, little miko, patience." The dark haired hanyou chuckled darkly, grinning as she writhed upon his bed, naked and bound by his tentacles as two stroked and pinched her nipples teasingly.

She was wet, her thighs held open and the light reflectinng off of her gleaming labia.

He licked his lips, scarlet eyes darkening hungrily.

"Please!" She whimpered, and he acquiesced.

"Just remember, little miko..." He purred silkily. "...you asked for this."

With that, he ran a hand down her soft, curvaceous body, smirking.

He had many things planned for her.

The first thing? Well, those spread legs of hers looked inviting-and she smelled delicious.

He wanted to taste her, first.


	6. Drabble 6: MadaraSaku

Ketsueki no Oshiro~Castle of Blood

Standard disclaimer applies.

Drabble 6: MadaraSaku

She knew he was watching. the pervert.

Granted, he must be desperate.

After all, what girl would bang "Tobi"?

She snickered to herself, floating in the water, allowing the crisp morning air to touch and harden her nipples.

She heard a muted groan, and closed her eyes with a grin.

Within moments, she heard a splash, but ignored it. He'd never been brave enough to approach her.

Hands grabbed her breasts, tweaking the nipples roughly and making her cry out as her position was changed. She was now back-to-chest with him, and he growled in her ear.

"Don't think I don't know you've been teasing me, kunoichi." He rasped, pressing his hips towards her and grinding slowly.

She moaned.

"I'm going to teach you exactly why you shouldn't." he promised darkly, catching her earlobe between his teeth. She shivered, but not from the cold.

_Well, fuck..._


	7. Drabble 7: DeidaraSaku

Ketsueki no Oshiro~Castle of Blood

Standard Disclaimer yadayada

Drabble 7: DeidaraSaku

_Damn_! If he'd known she was this hot, he'd come after her a hell-of-a-lot-sooner!

With a grin, the mouths on his hands opened, dropping his signature bombs toward the unaware kunoichi.

He almost felt bad-hell, he almost hated himself right now! he knew his dick already did, as it'd grown hard when the kunoichi removed her outer vest and medic skirt to keep cool.

Distracted as he was, he wasn't able to recover quick enough as an explosion shook his trademark bird.

His eyes widened. _What the fuck?_ He looked down, and was met with fiesty green eyes. her leg was still up in kicking position, and he found himself confused.

She'd kicked his bombs back at him.

Successfully.

She'd sensed him and reacted while he was distracted.

She was nearly _half-naked_!

Should he be pissed, or aroused? His body decided for him.

_well, damn..._


	8. Drabble 8: KarlSaku

Ketsueki no Oshiro~Castle of Blood

standard disclaimer applies...

Drabble 8: KarlSaku

"Karl! Quit it!"

The onyx haired male smirked.

"Karl..." Sakura growled dangerously.

"What? I've done nothing."

"Nothing!" She snarled. "You put _three_ ANBU-two of which are my **friends**, and a jounin in the hospital!"

He just smirked. "Oh? All I did was...'tap' them." He licked his lips slowly as he took in her trembling form.

She opened her mouth to yell, and he took his chance, yanking her forward into a harsh, passionate kiss. She responded, twining their tongues together as she wrapped her legs around him, momentarily forgetting why she was so angry.

He ground against her, growling possessively. With one hand, he pulled her head back, exposing her neck for his lips, tongue and teeth. He nibbled, sucked and bit, gripping her silky hair in one hand, and her ass in the other.

When she moaned, he pulled away to look at her almost angrily.

"You're mine!" He snarled, before once again kissing her as their hands wandered.

She said nothing, to busy kissing back as her hands wandered beneath his shirt.


End file.
